


Smile!

by ricecakey



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, this is while theyre in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: haha gay





	

It had started out a harmless joke, something he thought would have been funny and earned a laugh from his dearest friend. He’d never expected it to end up like this.

On a walk around the city, as they usually did after school, the two boys had passed a photobooth. A fun little machine with silly filters, something neither of them had done before. The blond had wanted to use it before, but it’d be weird for a boy to just go in alone. No, these things were made especially for multiple people. A little bit of convincing, and he managed to push his friend inside and step in. He paid the fee, and the camera started rolling, asking them to select all the stuff they wanted. It was new, but he liked it.

They made weird faces for the first picture. Prompto made bunny ears behind Noctis’s head and stuck out his tongue, and Noctis pushed up his nose and snorted. The next, Prompto squished the prince’s face between two hands and grinned at the camera. And, as the photo snapped, an idea popped into his head. Noct was about to suggest something for the next photo, but was quickly cut off by the blond as he leaned over and pressed a wet kiss on the corner of his lips. The shutter of a photo being taken was completely ignored.

In the split second it had happened, Noctis’s face flushed, and he was stunned for a second. Prompto pulled away slightly and began to laugh; he tried to pull away and make another pose, but Noctis didn’t let him. Prompto yelped as a hand fixed around the back of his neck and pulled him back in, lips crushing against his own, all of the air inside him leaving.

It took him a moment to process what was happening.

Noctis was kissing him. On the mouth.

Prompto didn’t respond for a second until a second hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His face by now was bright red, and though he was completely and utterly shocked, he was also incredibly happy too. He’d been crushing on Noctis for the longest time, and now they were sitting there, in a photobooth, practically making out with each other.

The blond wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and kissed him back. And for a while, they stayed like that, but Prompto was beginning to run out of breath. Man, how is he still breathing? He struggled to get a breath in through his nose, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Noct--” The prince seemed to grow hungrier when Prompto mumbled his name. The blond grunted and grabbed a fistful of the other’s shirt and pushed him away, gasping for breath when their lips finally broke apart. He was far too embarrassed to look at him properly now. His face was red and he was panting quite a bit, still holding tight onto Noctis’s uniform.

“A- as much as I like kissin’ ya buddy, I kinda need to breathe…” Prompto murmured weakly, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Noctis didn’t say anything until he looked up and met his gaze. The prince’s eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open slightly. His lips were swollen a bit from kissing so long and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. He was so pretty…

The raven-haired boy closed his mouth and smiled incredibly smugly. Then, as if nothing ever happened, he turned away and grabbed the photos from where they had dispensed, looking them over with an overly pleased look on his face.

“I’m gonna keep these, if that’s alright.” It wasn’t so much him asking if it was alright as it was a statement. With a cheery grin, Noctis grabbed the stunned Prompto by his arm and pulled him out of the photobooth. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat.”

“O- okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> none of my work is really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
